Jeepers Creeprs Fic
by Rabid Llama Princess
Summary: RatedPG for some lanuage. Jeepers Creepers fic (with modified ending), Trish has a possible chance to save Darry and there for redeem herself. plz r+r, no flames.


Disclaimer: I own nothing about which I write, including Trish, Darry, Jazelle, the Creeper, or anything except any characters I happen to make up along the way and I am not making money off of this fic.  
  
Setting: After the events of the spring break encounter with "the Creeper" with one difference: Darry's fate is not known (meaning forget about the end where the Creeper is shown working on his dead body). This is starting off about three days after Trish returns to her college campus, after her parents assumed her crazy from the trauma of seeing Darry murdered, she hasn't tried to explained to anyone what happened to him.  
  
  
The sudden ringing of a phone interrupted the silence and startled Patricia Jenner out of her ponderings. She cursed under her breath as she realized it was only the phone and proceeded to allow the answering machine to pick up. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. She half listened as her ex-boyfriend left another angry message on the machine as she gazed out her window in her pajamas from her dorm room bed, from which she had seldom moved from for the past three days.  
  
Trish watched as her peers flooded out of the surrounding buildings – the last period of classes were over. She almost felt bad for the innocent, unsuspecting people below her. They had no idea of the terrors that existed in the world. Their greatest concept of evil lay in the teachers who plagued their lives with work, or for some of them dangerous street situations. They had no idea what true evil, or fear, was. But Trish.....she had seen it all. She had seen what fear really is. That came from the look on her brother's face when he emerged from the old church. She saw evil as it nonchalantly ripped human beings apart, and as at dragged her Darry away...  
  
"Trish?!" Trish jumped a little as her thoughts were once again suddenly interrupted. "Trish, are you ever going to move? I can't keep getting away with signing your name in for your classes ya know?" Elizabeth, Trish's room mate and long time best friend, complained. "I know." Trish sighed, slightly frustrated. "It's just....I'm not ready go back yet." She tried her best to explain. "Look, I know your ex is a jerk, but it's not like he'd try anything in the middle of a crowded classroom, you're safer out there."   
  
"It's not that, for the last time!" Trish retorted, her frustration growing. "Right," Liz said, "Ya know, I've never seen spring break change some one so drastically." "Yeah, well, most people don't have the kind of spring break I did." Trish replied. "Is that so? Well, what did your bratty little brother do to ruin things this time?" Liz smirked. "Look, just shut the fuck up, ok?!" Trish exploded, "You don't even know Darry, you have no right to call him anything!" Trish stood up off her bed, jabbing her finger at Liz. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Liz raised her hands in surrender. Trish backed off slightly. "He's no brat...and he's a better person than you or I will ever be." Trish whispered, more to herself than Liz.  
  
A stunned Liz replied "Ok...so what did Darry do?" "He died." Trish choked out, and without waiting for a response pushed passed Liz and made for the door.  
  
"Whoah...ok, Trish, hold on a sec!" Liz rushed after her. "Look, I'm sorry!" She called down the hall to Trish's back. "Where are you going?!" Trish briefly turned around "I don't know...somewhere else!" She then opened the stairwell door and left, leaving Liz helpless in the hall.  
  
  
  
At about 1:30 that morning, Trish finally returned to her dorm room. When she left the dorm she had made it about half way to the burnt down church when she finally realized where she was going and brought herself to turn around. She soon had to pull over at a nearby public rest stop when tears clouded her vision too much for her to keep going. After that she went to a bar near school, got slightly drunk, and found her way back to the dorm.   
  
She opened the door, and fumbled around on the wall for a light switch, covering her eyes from the intense light when it finally turned on. She walked in, adjusting to the light, and collapsed on her bed. She was about to change into the flannel pants and t-shirt that were her pajamas, when she realized she was still wearing them. "Lovely...I bet I looked stunning tonight." Trish murmered to herself. A note on the door caught her eye as she got up to flick the lights off again. "Trish, Went to Greg's for the night – Liz"  
  
She was finally ready to settle in for the night and go to sleep, when she realized the beeping of the message machine would keep her up all night. She hit the play button, and listened to a few seconds of three messages from her ex and expected the fourth to be the same.  
  
"H-hello? Patricia? Patricia Jenner?" A familiar voice called her name from the machine. Trish couldn't quite place it, though. "Look, I know I am about the last person you want to hear from, but it's important." 'Oh God...not her again,' Trish thought. She had realized whose voice it was – Jazelle. "I had another dream....your brother...Darry, he's still alive. I don't know why and I don't understand it, but he hasn't killed Darry. If you'll let me, I think I can help you find them...but hurry, there's not much time."   
  
With unnoticed tears streaming down her face, Trish rushed around her room throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, then rushing to the parking garage.   
  
She reached her car, jumped in, buckled up, and was about to turn the key in the accelerator. "What am I doing?" She suddenly asked herself, resting her head on the top of her steering wheel. One side of her held her hand still, not daring to let it turn the car on. 'Look at what happened the last time you let one of Jazelle's dreams convince you of something. You thought the Creeper was after you and look what happened...you were too worried about yourself to protect Darry.' 'Yeah, exactly, and now what if she is right and you have a chance to save him, are you going to let that slip away?'  
  
The latter half won, and her hand slowly turned with the key, and her car rumbled to life. "Here we go again." She muttered, pulling out into the open road with no clue where she was headed, but past experiences taught her that Jazelle would know.   
  
  
  
  
Ok, there it is....TA DA! Ok, my first fic so constructive criticism welcome but no flames please. If you all deem it worthy, I shall continue on to a chapter 2. What do you think? 


End file.
